Rose Red
by SevenMinutesToMidnight
Summary: [PostNewMoon] 'Edward, I promised I would change her.' 'People break promises' I heard Edward say. 'I'm sorry, I don't. Now please leave and let me change her before Victoria gets here.' Carlisle Commanded.
1. You and Me

Rose Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter.

A/N: No flames, and be ready for some out-of-characterness. Picks up where New Moon left off. R&R!

**Chapter 1: You and Me**

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Charlie roared. I gulped and Edward squeezed me lightly. We stepped toward the door. I took a deep breath and Edward pushed open the door. It took all of my willpower to keep from bursting out laughing when I saw Charlie's face.

He had turned a strange shade of violet and his eyes and mouth were screwed up into a frown that looked like he was about to burst. His fists were clenched and he seemed to be ready to pound me.

"Ch-- Dad. I swear it's not mine. It's Jake's. He built it!" I tried to explain, but with little success.

"Edward, leave. Bella, you're grounded for another two weeks. No leaving your room except school, work and bathroom. I'll bring your food to you, and you may get off easy for good behavior. Got it?" Charlie explained. I tried not to let my jaw drop.

"Yessir. This means that I can't go to the Cullen's right?" I asked hoping, just hoping, for maybe the tiniest bit of sympathy.

"No seeing the Cullens except at school. Now to your room," he pointed up the stairs. I trudged into my room to see Edward sitting on my bed with the breeze blowing through the open window.

"Tough break. Sleep," Edward commanded. It was only seven! I looked at him like he was crazy. "Charlie goes to bed promptly at ten, right?" I nodded. "Then sleep and I'll wake you up at eleven and we'll sneak out." I couldn't believe this was Edward talking. "We're only going to my house." Only?! That was a heck of a lot better than my room.

I changed into my tank top and pajama pants and crawled into my bed. Edward wrapped his cold arms around me and I rested my head on his muscular chest.

"I love you," I sighed.

"I know. Sleep," He stroked my hair as I began to doze into a slumber. Just before I drifted into dreamland, I was suddenly aware that Edward wasn't wearing his shirt. I grinned and soon I was sleeping.

I dreamt of flames. Fire was all around. I was in a ring of fire, and Edward was on the other side. I tried to cry out to him, but no sound came from my throat. I felt a tear roll down my face, but it was evaporated by the heat. I outstretched my arm, reaching for him. He only snickered and walked away. I finally found a voice.

"Edward! Edward!" I cried. "Come back! Don't leave me!" He kept walking, but I could hear his voice.

"Bella? Bella, wake up." I bolted upright, nearly smacking into Edward's forehead. I was sweating and breathing deeply.

"Oh, Edward! Don't ever leave me!" I started to sob. He embraced me and tried to comfort me.

"Shh. I won't leave. I'll always be here, love. I'm in love with you, remember?" I nodded and checked my clock. Eleven thirty. I stumbled out of bed and searched for something to wear. Edward nodded toward the pile of clothes he had laid out for me. I grabbed them, not even regarding what they were, and headed into the bathroom. I flicked on the light and began to examine my garments. For a second I forgot it was almost June and it was starting to warm up.

"Hmph," I said. Edward had picked my blue bikini and shorts. Normally I would never, ever wear that bikini (Renee had gotten it for me as a joke for my sixteenth birthday.), but tonight I had a feeling I would need it. I pulled on the clothes and put on my tank top over the swimsuit top. I brushed out my hair and put it up into a ponytail.

I entered my room and Edward was already halfway out the window. He climbed down a bit more and offered me his hand. I just stared at it.

"I think I can manage," I stated. He rolled his eyes. How very unedward like of him.

"Suit yourself, but I know for a fact that you are accident prone," He teased. I crossed my arms, but then took his hand.

"So where are we going?" I questioned.

"Nice try, but it's a surprise," Edward answered. This time I rolled my eyes. As I stepped out the window, I studied Edward's features in the moonlight. His face almost glowed, it was so white. As we dropped to the ground, Edward literally swept me off my feet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took off running. I had not idea where we were going, but it didn't matter to me. As long as Edward was here, everything was perfect.

Before I even realized we had stopped, Edward placed me on something I didn't think I would ever be placed upon. A horse. Not just any horse, a really big horse. Great, something big and wild to fall off of. But suddenly, all was okay. Edward was on the horse too, and that made everything fine. He reached around me and grabbed the reins. The horse galloped forward and Edward rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You got a horse? For me? How romantic!" I teased.

"I can give it back to Jasper to give to someone else if you really want me to," He whispered.

"No. That's okay. I think I'll be fine." We sat in silence for a while until the beach came into view. We rode until we reached a table.

It was set for two, but only enough food for one. Two candles were lit and a rose sat on one plate. Edward slid off our transportation and helped me dismount. I walked to the table and was about to sit down, when Edward pulled out my chair for me. What a gentleman. I sat as he served me some soup and lasagna. It was the best thing I'd ever tasted. Who knew Edward could cook so well? He had a hidden talent. He took a remote from his pocket and clicked a button. My favorite song came on. I hummed along.

_what day is it and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time _

_cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_with nothing to do nothing to lose _

_and it's you and me and all of the people _

_and I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_all of the things _

_that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards _

_you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_with nothing to do nothing to prove _

_and it's you and me and all of the people _

_and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_there's something about you _

_now I can't quite figure out _

_everything she does is beautiful _

_everything she does is right _

_you and me and all of the people _

_with nothing to do nothing to lose _

_and it's you and me and all of the people _

_and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_you and me and all of the people _

_with nothing to do nothing to prove _

_and it's you and me and all of the people _

_and I don't know why _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_what day is it and in what month _

_this clock never seemed so alive_

The song ended with grace. Edward seemed pleased with himself. The moonlight gave him a beautiful look.

"Change me. Please, Edward. I don't want Carlisle to do it. I want you to do it." I pleaded. His face turned to stone.

"No, Bella. I can't. I just won't let you do that to yourself. If Carlisle does it, then fine. But I won't be a part of this. I've already told you."

"But… Edward… I… I love you," I begged. He shook his head. I continued to eat my soup until I realized there was nothing left. I glanced down and stood up. I pulled off my tank top and shorts and headed for the water.

"Bella, wait," I heard Edward get up.

"I've waited long enough," I argued. His hand touched my shoulder and my heart melted. Why did that always have to happen? By this time, I was ankle deep in salt water and felt the need to go deeper. "Catch me if you can!" I smiled and dashed into the water, and fell flat on my face filling my mouth and eyes with salt water.

"Bella!" Edward ran over to me and pulled my face out of the bottom of the water. "Go slower. It works better." We waded for a while, then swam deeper. The water was warm enough not to freeze to death, but cold enough to cool down in. I ducked my head under and grabbed Edward's waist. When I emerged, I was met with Edward's lips on mine. My heart pounded. The moonlight must've gotten to us. His tongue pushed against my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I parted my mouth and his tongue slid in gracefully. His hands rested on the back of my head and combed through my hair.

Something shiny flashed and I pulled away, breathless. The source of the flash was Edward's expensive watch. I glanced at it and realized it was already two o'clock. I started to swim towards the shore, but Edward held me back.

"It's Saturday," He explained.

"But Charlie still gets up early and I'm sure he'll wonder why my hair is wet."

We ran back to my house and Edward gently sat me down on my bed. He was almost out the window when he whispered, barely audible, "_and it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_."


	2. Without You

**Rose Red**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter.. Got it?

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'll try to post the next chapter (after this one) by Friday or Saturday. Don't kill me if I don't. This chapter is not in Bella's POV!!!

**Chapter 2: Without You**

"Edward, you do know that someone's gonna change her? It may not be you, but she will get changed," Alice tried to explain to her stubborn brother. He obviously didn't get it.

"Not if I can help it. If I can do anything, she will stay human forever!" Edward was frustrated. Not only at Alice, but at himself and Carlisle too. Carlisle had agreed to this! He wanted Bella to become a vampire. Alice watched him pace back and forth nervously. There was only a month until graduation, which meant he only had a month with human Bella.

"Edward! Stop pacing! I think you're freaking Jasper out," Alice motioned toward her brother standing at the door. Jasper was frozen leaning against the door. Edward stopped moving but didn't unclench his jaw. Rosalie entered the room with Bella following close behind.

"Bella. I… I didn't know you'd be here," Edward said, still slightly shocked.

"Yeah, well. I thought I'd try again," Bella sat down on Edward's couch next to Alice.

"Try what?"

"I want you to change me. Carlisle is only a last resort. Please?" Bella put on her best puppy-dog face. Edward sucked in a deep breath, not that he needed to. After all, he was immortal.

"No." It was as simple as that. When Edward said no, it meant no. Alice stalked off and Jasper followed her. Bella glared at Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe he's gonna let Carlisle do it! I swear, sometimes that guy is so FRUSTRATING!!!!" Alice yelled. Jasper knew that at times like these, he was to back off. So he did. "I know! I'll do it!" Alice tapped her head, forming a plan. Jasper could practically hear the wheels turning. Alice's mind worked a bit differently than most.

The space reserved for logical thinking had been shoved aside to make room for seeing the future. That took a lot of brain power.

"I'll just tell Edward that Bella and I are having some girl time, I'll ask Bella and I'll do it! I just need to…" Alice got that look on her face. The one where you could tell that she was formulating something mischievous. Then her face changed to being slightly confused. "How did Bella get here? I thought she was grounded."

"Charlie's fishing and she snuck out," Jasper explained. Alice continued with her pointless speech.

"I really think that Edward should change Bella himself. She really loves him." Jasper walked away, but Alice didn't notice. "Oh well. I can do it. I hope. Jasper? Jasper?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALICE CULLEN! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Carlisle called angrily. Alice rushed into Carlisle's office where Jasper was sitting on the desk next to Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"Jasper tells me you're planning to change Bella yourself. Don't. I will do it at Bella's graduation. I want you to stay away from her. Okay?"

"Yes."

**Bella's POV**

I looked around the house for Edward, but he was nowhere to be found. Esme directed me towards Edward's room and I found Alice just leaving Carlisle's office with Jasper right behind her. After I had left Edward's room earlier, I had stepped outside to collect my thoughts. Edward still wouldn't change me. I couldn't believe it.

I entered Edward's bedroom without knocking and found him laying on his sofa. He didn't seem to notice, or care, that I was there, so I laid down next to him.

"Edward, I love you. I know I tell you everyday, but I want you to know. I love you more than anything. I'd die without you," I told him.

"I won't change you. I still love you, Bella, but I don't want you to have to go through what I did. It hurts, Bella. The transformation hurts a lot. Trust me," He explained lucidly. I nodded. I scooted closer to Edward and he turned on his side to embrace me. He began to whisper in a melodious voice.

_Without You_

_The Ground Thaws_

_The Rain Falls_

_The Grass Grows_

_Without You_

_The Seeds Root_

_The Flowers Bloom_

_The Children Play_

_The Stars Gleam_

_The Eagles Fly_

_Without You_

_The Earth Turns_

_The Sun Burns_

_But I Die_

_Without You_

_Without You_

_The Breeze Warms_

_The Girls Smile_

_The Cloud Moves_

_Without You_

_The Tides Change_

_The Oceans Crash_

_The Crowd Roars_

_The Days Soar_

_The Babies Cry_

_Without You_

_The Moon Glows_

_The River Flows_

_But I Die_

_Without You_

Who knew Edward could sing.


	3. All I Ask of You

**Rose Red**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured or the book in this chapter. Happy yet?  
A/N: You were begging me to update so I did. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: All I Ask of You**

**Bella's POV:**

I bolted upright.

"Good evening," Edward's smooth voice said. Oh no. Evening. Charlie was going to kill me if he was home yet. If. If he was home yet. I scrambled up and darted out of the house and into my truck. I turned the key and the engine sputtered and died.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed. Edward tapped at my window and I stepped out of my truck. Edward shoved me into his Volvo and we sped off. When we pulled up, Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway. I opened the door as fast as I could and jumped out. After I slammed the door and ran four feet when I realized Edward wasn't pulling out. His window was rolled down and he was looking at me. I ran back and leaned my head in the window. I kissed him goodbye and ran back to the door. He waved and I sprinted inside. I grabbed my pajamas and jumped in the shower.

When Charlie came home I was still shampooing my hair and he knocked on the door.

"Bella? You in there?"

"Yeah, Dad. It'll just be ten minutes," I replied to the obvious question. I hurried my shower and flopped onto my bed. I glanced at my calendar and realized how fast the week has flown by. Graduation was on Monday. Just two days away. Two days left as a mortal. I rolled over and realized how hungry I was. I yelled for Charlie to bring me my food now and he arrived with sloppy joes on a tray. His cooking had improved over time and he could now make four meals. Fried egg, sloppy joes, chef salad and pancakes. He left and I chewed my food in silence.

Two days until I only needed to drink. Two days until I would never grow older. Two days until I would never need to sleep. Two days until I was a vampire. Two days until I would be with Edward for as long as fate would let us.

I set my plate down beside my bed and drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke it was sunny. Oh no. Sun. No Edward today. I sighed. I needed Edward. I needed the Cullens.

I got dressed and browsed through my bookshelf trying to find a good book to read. My eyes stopped on The Outsiders and I pulled it out of the bookshelf. Renee had gotten it for me for my twelfth birthday and I had never read it. I read the summary on the back. I put it back. It was about killing. I didn't like killing. I kept looking and finally decided to check my email. I had a letter from Renee telling me about her life in Jacksonville.

Dear Bella,

How are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile. Phil and I are having a great time in Jacksonville. I hope you can come visit us soon. Phil would love to take you to the beach. The drive isn't too bad and you could rent surfboards!

How's Edward? I hope you two are back together. Charlie told me what happened and I … well… you know how I get. Write me back soon!  
Love,  
Mom

Dear Mom, I wrote.

Yes, Edward and I are back together. Maybe the two of us can come to visit you and Phil together! Wouldn't that be fun?! Anyways, Charlie grounded me for three weeks (or until graduation. Graduation is sooner. One more day!). I have to go now. Keep in touch!  
Bella

After I sent my email, I took out a sketch pad and sat by my window, looking for inspiration. When I found none, I started to draw Edward. I outlined his jaw and started to fill in his face. I was drawing his mouth when my pencil slipped and I drew a streak across the paper. When I looked down, the image I had drawn looked like blood was dripping out of Edward's mouth. I tore the paper out and crumpled it up. I heard Charlie's alarm clock go off. Noon.

I called for my lunch to be brought up and Charlie brought me pancakes. For lunch. I ate it reluctantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed to speed by and before I knew it, night had fallen. All that doing nothing from before had wiped me out so I went to bed early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart was pounding. I knew I would trip. I stepped toward the stage to get my diploma. I shook the principal's hand and suddenly, I was bleeding.

I didn't even feel the knife go into my back. The pain was so intense that all I felt was a slight sting and then I saw the blood. Edward ran. He ran fast and Alice followed. Carlisle suddenly appeared over me. He yelled for Charlie and they carried me to Edward's Volvo. They put me in the backseat and Carlisle was next to me. Charlie was driving. Oh no. This couldn't be good. We seemed to get to the hospital fast and they put me on a stretcher and Carlisle took me to the ER. They hooked me up to a bunch of machines and an IV and I passed out.

**Edward's POV**

Bella's blood smelled sweet. I knew I had to escape. I took Alice and we ran to the hospital. We waited outside and I saw my Volvo pull up. I ducked behind the building so Carlisle wouldn't see me. Alice and I stood outside until we figured they had the blood cleaned up.

"Go on," Alice nudged me gently as I stood at the door. I stepped inside the hospital and was immediately overwhelmed by the stench of blood. I stopped breathing. I glanced at Alice and she too was trying not to suck in the smell. I walked up to the receptionist and asked for Bella.

"Sorry, she's in surgery. She should be out in about and hour, but she'll be asleep. After she wakes up we only let her see family," The woman behind the desk explained.

"She's my fiancé," I told her. She nodded and asked for my name. I told her and Alice and I went back outside.

"Your fiancé?" Alice questioned. I sighed and pulled a square box out of my pocket.

"Soon to be," I answered. Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie arrived not to long after this, and we explained what happened. The five of us loitered for a while, and soon Jasper left to go get some of my things. I figure I'll be spending quite awhile here.

"Edward?" I turned and saw Charlie, looking quite pale.

"How is she?" My voice cracked.

"It's not looking too good. Carlisle is doing all he can, but…" Charlie trailed off. I knew what had to happen. It was going to happen anyway. May as well be now.

I strode into the ER and found Carlisle. He led me to Bella. She was unconscious. She looked so weak, so helpless. I held back tears.

"Edward, I promised I would change her. I have to," He elucidated.

"People break promises. Give her one more day," I flicked my eyes in Bella's direction and saw her eyes fluttering open. Carlisle lowered his voice.

"I don't. She asked me too. She… Edward, she won't make it otherwise. She's lost too much blood." I nodded and sat down next to Bella.

"I want to do it," I stated.

"Edward, do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes." I looked back at Bella and could tell she was drifting between being conscious. Carlisle shut all the blinds and closed the door.

"Just choose somewhere, her wrist would be best. That's where… where I bit you," Carlisle clarified. I swallowed. I picked up Bella's arm and put her wrist up to my mouth. I inhaled her scent, her luscious, beautiful scent, and sank my teeth into her skin.

The taste of Bella's blood was unlike anything I've ever tasted. It was sweet and bitter, salty yet pure. I sucked some of the blood out, probably the only chance I could get. Carlisle pulled me away.

"No. You only need to bite her. I'm going to get a bandage and some morphine. Be careful, okay?" Carlisle told me. He left and Bella's breathing started to get heavy. Her heart rate increased. I stood up and opened the door. Carlisle was rushing towards me. "Out of the way. I need to give her this," He held up a needle of morphine. I stepped aside and he injected it into her IV. She flatlined. I panicked.

"Calm down. It's normal. Her heart will stop, but she'll still be alive. This happened to you, and you're okay, right?" I nodded. I sat back down and Alice came in.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Her three days of pain will start soon. You can't let Charlie in. Not yet," Carlisle told Alice. She went back outside and I heard her talking to Charlie. Charlie was angry. Humans. Carlisle detached the heart monitor and some other machines.

I ran my fingers through her soft, shimmering hair. She flinched, like I was hurting her. I backed off.

"I'm gonna go hunt. I'll be back tomorrow. I'll be in Oregon. Around Portland. Tell me if she wakes up," I said as I left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward, she's awake!" Alice said, running towards me in the waiting room. We headed to Bella's room and when we went in, I almost fell over in shock. Bella was screaming bloody murder. I rushed to her side and took her hand. It was cold as ice.

"Edward. Oh Edward!" She said. She was breathing hard.

"Yes, love. I'm here," I tried to stay calm and swallow my tears. I squeezed her hand encouragingly. "I told you it would hurt." Alice elbowed me in the ribs. I knew Bella loved it when I sang. I cleared my throat and began to sing a simple melody.

_"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"_

Bella worked up all of her energy to continue my song.

_"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime... Say you need me with you now and always... Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask of you…"_

I took over again.

_"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you - your fears are far behind you…"_

Bella interrupted me.  
_"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night.  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…"_

I sang back when she stopped.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you need me with you here, beside you.  
anywhere you go, let me go too - Bella, that's all I ask of you…"_

Bella recovered fast.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
say the word and I will follow you…"_

We sang together. It was wonderful.

_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_

I stopped and let her sing.

_"Say you love me…"_

I answered back

_"You know I do…"_

We sang a duet again.  
_"Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too... Love me - that's all I ask of you..."_

And Bella slept.


	4. Wave Goodbye

-1**Rose Red**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter.

A/N: I know that there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but it's easier to explain what happened. If you have any suggestions for songs for the next few chapters please tell me either in a PM or a review. R&R!

**Chapter 4: Wave Goodbye**

**Bella's POV:**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm here," His beautiful voice said.

"Is it over?"

"It should be. Do you feel okay?" He asked.

"I feel… different. Is that normal?"

"Yes. It's normal," A voice said. It wasn't Edward's, but I recognized. Carlisle!

"Why am I in a hospital?" I didn't like hospitals.

"Don't you remember?" Alice said. She was sitting in the corner of the room. I shook my head. "During graduation, you… you got stabbed. Someone threw a knife at your back. They hit it," She explained.

"Any guesses to who it might have been?" I questioned, even though I was pretty sure I knew who did it. It was obvious. There was only one person out to kill me (That I knew of). Victoria.

"I was reading random minds when it happened and… well it was Victoria. She threw it, made sure it hit, and left. She didn't care if you were dead or alive," Edward explained. I was right.

"Did it… Am I…" I trailed off. Carlisle nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Edward. He did it. Not me. He was here the whole time. Well, except to hunt," Carlisle corrected me. I looked at Edward. His eyes were liquid butterscotch. He had just been out to hunt. I asked Carlisle to get me a mirror and for Alice to make sure he didn't tell Charlie anything. The door shut and I looked back at Edward.

"You saved me. Thank you," I said, leaning closer to him. He moved toward me and kissed me. I could feel him being less careful. He didn't have to be careful now. I was one of them. One of _us_. I was a vampire. He ran his fingers through my hair and rested his other hand on my waist. I looked away and shivered as his lips brushed my neck. Suddenly my senses were strengthened. Something smelled wonderful. I sniffed Edward. He smelled better.

"I see you're attuning to your senses," He nodded as he spoke.

"You smell good," I said plainly. He laughed. Carlisle opened the door and entered with a mirror.

"Thank you!" I studied myself and realized I looked no different, except I was pale. Very pale. And my eyes were gold. I was shocked for a moment, used to my eyes being brown, but I quickly recovered.

"Charlie wants to see you. Want him to come in? Renee's here too," Alice said, peeking her head in the door. I nodded. Charlie and Renee came in. Both of them looked shocked.

"You feeling okay? I brought you some food," Charlie held up an apple. I shook my head.

"I'm okay. Where's Phil?" I asked.

"He had to stay in Jacksonville. He sends his love," Renee explained. "Hello, Edward. I didn't see you there."

"Hello. It's nice to see you again, too bad it's under these circumstances," said Edward. "I'll give you some time alone."

"Stay," I said. He sat down again. "Charlie, now that I've graduated, I want to move out. I'll stay with the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme will be there the whole time and I can stay in Alice's room." Charlie hesitated. I gulped.

"Okay. When you get out of the…" He seemed troubled saying the word. "The hospital, you can come and gather your things." I was stunned. He gave in easy. So… so… so uncharlielike.

"Thanks!" I smiled and stole a glance at Carlisle, who nodded. Thank God. I let out a sigh. Then I realized I hadn't been breathing for the last minute and a half. Whoa.

"I need to get going. My flight leaves in an hour," Renee bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Love you. Bye."

"I had better leave too. I'll see you tomorrow," Charlie followed Renee out the door and I was left alone with the Cullens.

"It's okay if I stay with you, isn't it?"

"Of course. You're always welcome, Bella," Carlisle said. Edward took my hand, and his no longer felt as cold as marble. They felt warm. Like I would melt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home from the hospital the next day and moved in with Edward later. He and Emmett arrived soon after I came home and they helped me move my belongings. I now had no need for a bed, so we left that. I collected my clothes and Edward and Emmett got the heavy things. Like my stereo.

Alice greeted me with a hug that normally would've crushed my bones, but not anymore. Rosalie wasn't so ecstatic, but not everyone's a lover. I hauled my massive amounts of junk into Alice's room, even though I would be spending most of my time in Edward's.

"I'm glad you moved in. So what do you think of being a vampire?" Alice pondered aloud.

"It's okay. I'm still getting used to the improved senses and whatnot. I'm just nervous about hunting," I told her.

"You won't have to hunt for awhile. Probably a few weeks. Since you're new to this your thirst isn't as bad as it will be. You could probably go up to a month and a half without hunting," She explained. That was a relief. Alice left with Jasper to go hunt and I laid down on the couch and turned on my stereo.

_Life is one big stage  
And it's all the rage  
To go walking out  
To take a bow_

See me roam  
See me climb  
If I leave here now  
I can make good time  
See me fall  
See me rise  
Grabbing one last look  
Then I wave goodbye…………..(goodbye)

Light shines on my face  
But I need my space  
I've been feeling blue  
How bout you?  
Now this bird has flown  
Like I've always known it would  
Maybe someday soon  
You'll be flying too

See me roam  
See me climb  
If I leave here now  
I can make good time  
See me fall  
See me rise  
Grabbing one last look  
Then I wave goodbye

You try you try to hold on  
Too late  
Too late I'm gone

Life's a stage  
It's all the rage  
The curtains raised  
I'm coming out

Life's a stage  
The curtains raised  
I'm coming out  
Life's a stage  
The curtains raised  
I'm coming out

See me roam  
See me climb  
If I leave here now  
I can make good time  
See me fall  
See me rise  
Grabbing one last look  
Then I wave goodbye

You try you try to hold on  
Too late  
Too late

You try you try to hold on  
Too late  
Too laaaaaaaaaaaaate

It's too late I'm gone  


The song ended and Edward knocked on the door. I realized that night had fallen. He asked me to come outside, so I did.


	5. How to Save a Life

-1**Rose Red**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter.

A/N: I got all of your reviews, and thank you for pointing some things out. 1). Bella's eyes were brown, not blue. I shall have to change this. 2). If Alice shares a room with Jasper, why is Bella living in there? Well, for the sake of my fan fiction, we're going to say that Jasper built his own room on the side of the house so that Bella could move in with Alice. Okie dokie then. One last thing: I'M RUNNING OUT OF SONG IDEAS!!! I NEED SONG IDEAS!! Thankies! R&R!!!

**Chapter 5: How to Save a Life**

**Bella's POV:**

When Edward took my hand to lead me outside, it didn't occur to me that he was dressed in a suit. I however, wasn't wearing anything too fancy. Just a pair of jeans and a tank top. I was glad it was summer.

Edward led me to the Cullen's back porch where he had set up a candlelight dinner. Without the food. We sat at the table and it reminded me of the night that seemed so long ago at the beach. We talked for a while, and soon music started playing from just inside the house. I glanced over and saw Alice walking away.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward's voice drew my attention away. I stood up and we danced to my lullaby. "I love you," Edward said. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I breathed in his heavenly scent and swayed gently to the music.

_Step one you say we need to talk _

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk _

_He smiles politely back at you _

_You stare politely right on through _

_Some sort of window to your right _

_As he goes left and you stay right _

_Between the lines of fear and blame _

_And you begin to wonder why you came _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life _

_Let him know that you know best _

_Cause after all you do know best _

_Try to slip past his defense _

_Without granting innocence _

_Lay down a list of what is wrong _

_The things you've told him all along _

_And pray to God he hears you _

_And pray to God he hears you _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life _

_As he begins to raise his voice _

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice _

_Drive until you lose the road _

_Or break with the ones you've followed _

_He will do one of two things _

_He will admit to everything _

_Or he'll say he's just not the same _

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life _

_How to save a life _

_How to save a life _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night _

_Had I known how to save a life _

_How to save a life_

I looked up when the song ended. Edward was smiling at me. He pulled away for me and knelt down on the ground.

"Bella, from the moment we first kissed, so long ago, I knew you were who I wanted to be with. I knew I loved you, and always would. I heard a rumor you were dead and tried to kill myself, only to be saved by you. Bella Swan, will you marry me?" My heart was racing. (Well, it felt like it at least) I kissed Edward as soon as he stood up.

"Yes," I whispered in his ear. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. I kissed him again and smiled. "Thank you." He slipped the ring on my finger and I studied it.

It was gold and silver with two gemstones. Both were heart-shaped and one was ruby, the other diamond. I loved it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom?" I said as the phone was answered.

"Bella! How are you adjusting at the Cullen's?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Well… Edward and I are engaged. He asked me last night."

"Bella, that's wonderful!" I let out the breath I had been holding the whole time since he asked me. Time to tell Charlie. Great.

"I can't talk now, I have to tell dad. But I'll talk to you later. Bye," I hung up the phone and looked over my shoulder. Edward grabbed his keys and we headed to his Volvo. The drive there seemed too long and yet, I needed more time. When we finally arrived, I started to knock, then hesitated. I could hear the TV on inside and I decided to just go in.

"Dad? Are you here?" I looked around the corner and sure enough, there he was.

"Hey Bella. Is Edward here?" Charlie sounded like he was hiding something. Then again, so did I.

"Yeah, he's here. I wanted to talk to you," I sounded strange to my own ears.

"Okay, shoot."

"Edward and I are engaged," I said it so fast I was surprised he understood what I said.

"I know. He asked permission when you were in the hospital."

"Oh. Well, I have to go. Alice and I are going to plan the wedding as much as we can," I looked away and left. "You asked permission?!" I exclaimed as soon as Edward was in view.

"I figured I'd be as human as possible," He explained and I raised an eyebrow. Whoa. Must be a vampire thing. We broke the speed limit by a hundred on our way back to the house, but I figured to sooner we got there the better. Alice was waiting for me at the door.

"C'mon. I found the perfect dress," She tugged me into the living room. He flipped open a catalogue and I gasped when I saw it. It was amazing.

It was a strapless two piece taffeta gown with a red ribbon around the waist. The dress had a chapel train and a beaded bodice with a pickup skirt. I fell in love with it the minute I saw it.

"I already ordered it," Alice smiled at me. Rosalie entered and sat down next to me.

"Congrats," She said.

"Thanks."


	6. Everything

**Rose Red**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter.

A/N: Thank you all so much! This story has set a record high (For me) on reviews! THANK YOU! Just to keep this going, I won't update until I get a total of 50 reviews. I'm also so so so sorry it took me so long to update. I just couldn't get this chapter right and when I finally found the right song, it just fell into place. And about the double spacing of the song, it got messed up in the editing process but hopefully when I get Word it'll be better. R&R!

**Chapter 6: Everything**

**Bella's POV:**

That was the first day I realized that I wouldn't get any older. I would look the same for eternity. More than eternity. Until I die. Which, hopefully, wouldn't be for a long time. I took a deep breath and turned around. Alice was handling my rebellious hair and I examined myself in the mirror.

Edward and I decided to have the wedding very soon (three weeks from when he proposed). Alice was as nervous as I was, and she was only the Maid of Honor. Emmett was the Best Man. Charlie was right outside the door waiting for me. I looked into the mirror one more time and walked out to Charlie. We weren't having the wedding in a church, but rather in one of the many forests in Forks. The sun didn't show through, but that was for the better.

My ring sparkled with the little sunlight and as I looked up at Edward, he smiled. He had his written vows in one hand and was relaxing the other. Charlie and I walked up the aisle and I was thankful for my vampire grace. Otherwise I would've tripped on nothing. I shook a stray lock of hair out of my face and took Edward's hand as I came to the end of the carpet laying on the ground of the forest. Emmett flashed me a reassuring smile as I began to say my vows.

"Edward, I moved to Forks two years ago, not expecting to meet anyone as wonderful as you. I'm thankful I did though. I also realized that not all change is bad. I met you and immediately knew I loved you. When you reacted like you did, it scared me. I was frightened that I would ruin it for both of us. Then when you left last year," Here I was close to tears, "I was devastated. I was sure it was because of something I did. Then you came back, and soon everything fell into place. Edward, I love you." I heard Renee sniffle in the audience. Edward took a deep breath, not that he needed to, and started to unfold the paper he held in his hands.

"I wrote and rewrote my vows several times, but they just couldn't express how I feel about you. You are my only love, Bella. When I had almost given up, I accidentally stumbled across a song that just seemed to fit.

_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_" Edward seemed to be choking back tears. I was entranced by the melody he spun. I was completely unaware of everything around me until Edward took my head in his hands and kissed me. We were married. I threw my bouquet and I laughed as Rosalie caught it.

Edward and I pranced down the aisle and the people sitting in lawn chairs whizzed past me. I glanced at the faces of family and friends and realized my life was changed forever. I would have to move every few years like the Cullens, but then I understood. That's what I had sacrificed. And I was a Cullen. It didn't matter. I was Bella Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. I turned as a felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, sis," Rosalie said with a grin. Alice stood behind her and we embraced.

"You're so lucky. You and Edward belong together," Alice whispered as we hugged. The dancing began, and I danced with Edward first, then Charlie.

Charlie tried to swallow his tears, "My little girl's all grown up."


	7. Escape from the City

-1Rose Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter.

A/N: Okay, for the last time, I KNOW BELLA'S EYES ARE BROWN AND NOT BLUE! I made a mistake, so deal. And this chapter may be a little screwed up because I had to change my story map a little. (Okay, a lot). Kudos to whoever can guess what the song's from. R&R!!

Chapter 7: Escape from the City

"I have to teach you to hunt," He said. Alice agreed. I was angry. I stomped into my bedroom, which was now in the Cullen's house. I sat on the sofa with my arms crossed venting when Rosalie came in.

"You okay?"

"No. Edward doesn't want a honeymoon," I flamed.

"Neither did Emmett. It took four weddings to get him to agree." I glanced at her and saw how black her eyes were. I saw my reflection in the window and saw that mine were the same shade of onyx.

"Pack. We have to leave tomorrow at 5 AM sharp," Edward's silhouette was visible in the doorway. I tried to wipe away the tears that would be on my cheeks, and realized that not only were they not there, but also that part of my sadness was gone. Not only my tears, but my human feelings too. They had vanished. "I'm sorry Bella, but I promise that after we've hunted, I'll take you on a honeymoon. I'll be downstairs." I hastily shoved clothes into a bag when I came across our tickets to Jacksonville. They were far outdated, but they still meant something. I carefully placed them into a pocket.

A heard a knock and a third visitor entered the room. Carlisle.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi."

"Edward wants to see you downstairs. He was in the middle of something so he sent me up to tell you. He also says sorry," Carlisle looked pained to be the messenger.

"Okay." I walked down the stairs to where Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game. The background music seemed to fit my mood.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound._

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow._

_Can't stick around have to keep moving on_

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out._

_Just keep on moving ahead._

_No time for guessing follow my plan instead._

_Trust in what you can't see_

_Take my lead, I'll set you free_

_Follow me, set me free._

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through._

_Follow me, set me free._

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through prove it to you._

_Follow me!_

_Danger is lurking around every turn._

_Trust your feelings, got to live and learn._

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through,_

_Got no other options, only one thing to do._

_I don't care what lies ahead._

_No time for guessing follow my plan instead._

_Find the next stage no matter what that may be._

_Take my lead, I'll set you free._

_Follow me, set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through, follow me._

_Follow me, set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through prove it to you._

_Follow me!_

_Follow me!_

"Let's go," I said to Edward, who was standing near the piano. "Right now. I'm packed. Let's go!"

"Okay…" Edward sped up the stairs and grabbed my bag. Alice took her keys off of their hook and we moved toward her car. Alice and Carlisle took the front seats while Edward and I fit snugly into the back. "So you forgive me now?" He whispered, barely audible.

"Yes," I said back. His hand slid over mine, and for once it didn't feel icy cool. It was warm. Our fingers intertwined and I buried my face in his muscular chest. Edward's other hand stroked my hair and even in the darkness of the car I could see Carlisle smiling in the mirror.

"Bella, wake up. We're here," I snapped out of my trance to see the great woods of Oregon.

"Whoa." The trees towered higher than any oak in Forks and the air was moist. Mist lingered near the ground and I saw Alice's figure vanish in the steam-like substance. I followed her and Edward followed me. Carlisle lead and when a twig snapped to my left, he paused. In a flash he was gone and back, but now with squirming rabbit in his hands. He held it as still as possible and grasped its neck. I knew what was coming. I turned away as I heard a sickening snap of bone. The rabbit fell limp. Carlisle sank his teeth into the fur and tore a piece away to reveal the skin. Alice took the corpse from him and brought it too me. My eyes widened in horror.

"I-- I can't," I tried to stop her.

"You have to." I looked down at the ball of fur and blood and took it hesitantly from my new sister. "You'll know what to do," Alice explained when I paused, confused. I brought the helpless animal up to my nose and inhaled the scent that I would've once thought repulsive, but now intoxicating. As my instincts took over, I felt myself relax, and was almost unaware of my animal-like fangs emerging from my canines. I stole once last glance at the rabbit, and sank my teeth into the flesh. I drank the blood that now flowed easily out of the wound and Alice and Edward cheered.

"Good job. Now you need to learn how to capture," Edward explained the process of controlling my speed and still keeping quiet. I nodded and acted like I was interested, when the only real thing I was interested in was getting on the honeymoon I'd been promised. I obeyed his every command, and soon I'd caught not only a chipmunk, squirrel and rabbit, but also a small buck. I asked if I could mount the buck's head on the wall of my new room, but Carlisle thought it would look tacky. Alice once again agreed.

"Okay, Bella. Now that you can hunt, I have a wedding present for you. From me and Rosalie," Alice guided me through some trees to a clearing. There sat a fancy looking car. "A black 1982 Chevrolet Corvette Coupe. 330 horsepower engine with all leather interior, heated seats, and a personalized sound system. It does go under 70 miles per hour, because I know you like slow cars, but it can handle up to 150."

I slipped into the driver's seat and saw that the keys were already in the ignition. I put it in drive and heard the radio blaring, already set to my favorite station. I thanked Alice, then noticed another gift sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh, Alice! You didn't have to…"

"I didn't." I picked up the package and saw that it had a card.

Bella,

I hope you and Edward enjoy each other's companionship and that you will always be together. He needs you more than you know.

Rosalie

I lifted the top off the box and picked up the thing inside. A kitten. It was a tiny, gray, kitten.

"Who from?" Alice questioned.

"Rosalie."

"Wow. She must really be trying. She didn't even adjust to living with us very well. She must really want this to happen," Said Alice.

"Well I can't keep it. No matter how cute it is," I stated.

"Why not?"

"Because I may get thirsty and be tempted to eat it," I said putting the kitty back in the box. Alice laughed.

"Then I'll keep it." She said taking the box from my hands. Edward emerged out of the woods, looking slightly puzzled.

"I'll explain on the way home," I said as he slid into the passenger seat.


	8. One Day I'll Fly Away

**Rose Red**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all! If you didn't already notice, I changed a few of the chapters to fit alongside Twilight better. I also have to thank a friend who bugged me all Friday to make sure I updated (You know who you are!). **TO EVERYONE WHO WANTED TO KNOW: THE SONG TITLES ARE THE NAMES OF THE CHAPTERS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter.

**Chapter 8: One Day I'll Fly Away**

I turned the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas. The car made a low humming sound and we sped off. I was almost tempted to roll down the window and stick my head out, but since we were in a forest, I decided not to. I dodged trees like they were toothpicks and I realized that Edward was right. Speed was good. Speed was my friend.

"So what's the story with the kitty?" Edward pondered aloud. I stammered, blanking out on an explanation.

"Erm… Rosalie's gift to us. I gave it to Alice," I sputtered.

"It's bad luck to regift a gift," I almost snapped at him that almost everything I did was bad luck, but then it occurred to me that he was being sarcastic. I sighed and reached out to turn on the radio. There were no good songs, so I turned it back off. I rested my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. With my heightened instincts, I drove down a deserted street without looking.

"Getting better," Edward said in his quiet 'I-told-you-so' tone. I ignored it and kept driving. We pulled into the driveway and I got out of the car. "I think Alice's present should be waiting inside. Close your eyes, no cheating." Edward guided me to a door. His door. I rose my eyebrow, then lowered it when the door opened. My jaw dropped. It had been totally redecorated. The windows all had drapes ("For the privacy of the married couple," Alice explained with a hint of suggestion in her voice), the couch had been replaced with a king-sized bed for Edward and I to share while resting, Edward's CD collection was now divided into two sections, mine and his, and the final touch was (get this) a gigantic heart-shaped Jacuzzi in the corner. Both Edward and I stifled our laughter until Alice and Jasper left.

"She really outdid herself this time," I said in between chortles. My cell phone rang (With my lullaby as my ringtone!) and it was Charlie. I checked the caller ID and just before I flipped it open, Edward whispered in my ear.

"A clean break." Something held me back from opening the phone, and it wasn't just Edward. I knew Charlie wouldn't accept me. I knew he would only criticize. I let it go to voice mail.

I lay on the bed that Alice had given us and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and wished I could be somewhere else. Some_one_ else. My life was one of the most screwed up ones you could find. First I moved to Forks, then there were the killer vampires chasing me around, and the fact that I could only ever see the Cullens again because we were all immortal. God, I felt like a complete idiot. Why had I ever given up my mortality? And then it struck me. Oh yeah, Edward. My sweet, loving Edward, who never seemed to lose interest in me. In fact, he was downstairs on the piano writing me another song.

Being sick of feeling pathetic, I stood up and popped in a random CD. The stereo began to boom with the sounds of Moulin Rouge. Musicals. They always seem to know what you're thinking.

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again_

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away...

I wanted to cry. I really, desperately wanted to bawl. I'm not even the crying type, and I wanted to just sob and sob. But I couldn't. I wasn't capable. I sat in the dark wanting the world to go away.

"You okay?" I recognized Emmett's voice.

"No, but you can come in," I replied. I felt his weight shift the bed and his arm draped around me.

"You can talk to me about anything, including how much you think it sucks to have given up your life just for Edward. I know how you feel. It's not easy. I've been a vampire for so long that I can't even remember my mortal life. You're lucky that you've got Edward though. He's a really good guy, Bella. And even if you regret becoming a vampire, he needs you. We all need you. You're a savior to us. Did you know that before you came along, Edward hardly ever spoke to any of us? He just didn't have the spirit, and you gave that to him. He really loves you," Emmett said. I buried my face in his almost-too-muscular chest and sighed.

"Thank you," I said. I felt the bed shift again and Emmett was gone. I opened the window and saw clouds hanging over the mountains, threatening to pour their rain down. I had an idea…

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward yelled over a crack of thunder.

"Yes!" I replied as I stepped up to base. Even from across the clearing, I could see Edward's crooked smile as he pitched the ball. Esme called a strike and I began to focus. As soon as the ball left Edward's hand I swung the bat. There was a crash of thunder and I ran to first… second… third base. I heard Esme yell that I was safe, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Just as Jasper was about to swing and get a home run, Alice stiffened. Carlisle sped over to her and I followed suit.

"She's coming. Victoria. She's coming." Alice gazed at me with empty eyes.


	9. Victoria

**Rose Red**

A/N: Whoa! An update?? I must be dreaming… Sorry for taking so long, but I just haven't had time or motivation. I'll try to update more frequently… So yeah, here it is. Chapter nine!!! Oh! And guess what?? This one doesn't have a song in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own the song featured in this chapter. (Hey wait! There's not!)

**Chapter Nine: Victoria**

I felt like someone had knocked me four feet back. Victoria. Here.

"Bella, we have to go," Edward said with urgency.

"But… What does she want? She can't easily kill me. Not with me being a vampire and you and Emmett and Carlisle protecting me. No. I want to stay," I replied rashly.

"Bella! I can't let you stay!" Edward's forceful tone caused something to stir inside me, but my decision remained the same.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice's eyes become blank, her lids close. She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes again. I gave her a curious look and bit her lip.

"She ran into some trouble. Jacob and the other wolves found her on her way in."

"But Jake said…"

"He lied. He wants to take care of Victoria for good."

"But she'll kill him!" Alice didn't respond to this. "Alice? Edward, you have to do something. She's going to kill him. He can't do anything about her and she's going to kill him just for getting in her way!"

"I know."

"_And?_" I was getting impatient.

"And there's nothing I can do. She's their problem now."

"Edward, Bella's right. If you don't do something, Jacob will die and Victoria won't be able to be stopped. You have to go," Carlisle said after several moments of silence. Edward thought, and nodded. I sighed in relief. If there was anything I could do for Jake, it would be to save his life.

Edward took a step towards me and everyone else stepped back. He put his hands on my waist and leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Be safe," He pleaded. His butterscotch eyes met mine and he leaned in to kiss me. He pressed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his cool, marble neck. The kiss was brief, but meaningful. "I love you. I always will."

I ran my hand through his bronze hair and kissed him once more.

"You mean everything to me. Be careful," I warned as we pulled away. He smiled, but I saw through it. He was just as scared as I was.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I ran through the field and towards La Push. I could hear Bella's voice going through my mind. I had to stop Jacob. She wanted me to stop that filthy beast from getting himself killed by someone who didn't care what kind of creature he was. But that was Bella.

I was running through the forest, when I caught a scent. It was _hers_. I followed it, and found Jacob and Victoria in a remote clearing. Jacob wasn't in his wolf form, but he was ready to change whenever it was needed. Victoria was talking to him, circling him as she did it. I clenched my jaw as I saw her long red hair flow behind her.

I stepped out of the trees and made myself noticeable. Victoria turned, and Jacob did the same.

"Cullen, stay out of this," Jacob warned.

"No. She's after Bella and you're the one who said you couldn't be friends. This isn't your business, Jacob," I spat back. I could sense Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and Bella hiding behind the foliage behind me. I kept one eye on Victoria, who was still circling, not aware that her prey was just meters away, and the other on Jacob.

Jake's temper flared and I could see him getting physically larger. He was facing Victoria, trying to get to her. I darted in front of him and tackled Victoria to the ground. I noticed her blackened eyes. She was thirsty. Very thirsty.

She hissed and burrowed her fingernails into my arms. I groaned in anguish. I escaped her grasp and used the heel of my hand to hit the bottom of her chin. Her head snapped back and hit a stone behind her. Jacob growled and thrust his wolven body into me. My back smashed into a large rock in front of where Emmett was standing. I put my hand behind me and Emmett pressed a switchblade into my palm.

I usually fight fair, but I was going to need something more than my fists to kill Victoria. I flicked open the blade and stood up. Jacob was heading to where Victoria was standing. I ran over and plunged my knife through the air at inattentive Victoria.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I saw Edward sprint towards Victoria. He pulled out the knife Emmett had given him and stabbed at the air. With one hand, he punched Jacob, and Jake recoiled. I bit my lip as blood began to seep out of the cut. Alice put her hand over my mouth and nose. I concentrated on Edward, rather than the smell of Jake's blood. I closed my eyes and heard a sickening sound. I smelled even more blood. I opened my eyes and saw Jake lying on the ground, a steady flow of blood coming out of a deep wound in his chest. I glanced at Edward, and saw his knife stained crimson.

Alice tightened her grip over my face as the aroma of blood wafted towards us. I wanted Jake's blood, but the thought repulsed me. I so desperately wanted to drink his blood, and Jasper sensed this. He walked in front of me and looked me in the eye.

"I know, it's hard. But don't think about it. Think about Edward, or Charlie. Just don't think about Jacob," he instructed. I nodded and did as he said. I thought about Edward. I thought about when we first met, how he seemed to hate me. I knew how he felt. I thought about when he left, and the pain it caused me. I opened my eyes and was horrified.

Jake's mouth was bleeding, and his chest wound even more. He stumbled closer to Victoria, but collapsed after only a few steps.

"Jake!" I screamed. I tried to escape the grasp of Emmett's hands holding me back, but couldn't. Victoria turned her head in my direction and her eyes glowed angrily. Edward's hand shot out and blocked Victoria from coming at me. He held the knife to her throat and said something inaudible to her. He put more pressure on her neck until blood oozed out of the gash. She flinched in agony and as Edward pressed the blade even harder, I closed my eyes. I heard her neck break, and her body fall to the ground.

Emmett released me, and he went to where Victoria's body lay. He carried it out of the clearing, and Carlisle walked to where Jacob had collapsed.

"Bella…" Edward had his hand up to his head where a small cut was. "I'm… I'm sorry. He ran in front of me and I… I just missed."

I was taken aback. _Edward_ had stabbed Jake? I felt suddenly faint.

"I need to sit," I said. I slowly sat on the ground with my knees pulled up to my chest. I heard Edward sit beside me. He put his cool hand on my back and started rubbing gentle circles. He kissed my neck lightly.

"I love you, Bella. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," Edward said softly.

"I know that. It's just… Jake's dying, and you were the one holding the knife. Edward, I want to believe that it wasn't your fault, but you hated him so much. I just can't be sure that part of you wanted to hurt him," I explained.

"I know, Bella. I know…"


	10. Revelations

**Rose Red**

**A/N: Lots of people have been criticizing me about how inaccurate I was like the fact that Bella was supposed to have amazing powers and that she should be really thirsty. **_**Did no one make a connection there????**_** Okay, I'm really trying to get everyone in character and I'm trying to get my facts straight, AND I'm trying to stay with you guys. Some people said it was too fast and some said it was too slow, so I'm kinda confused… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

Edward cradled me in his arms as Carlisle tried to revive Jacob. I buried my face in Edward's hard chest, trying to avoid smelling Jake's blood. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Don't ever leave me, Edward," I said. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I won't," He replied. He kissed my collarbone and sharply inhaled.

"Bella?" Carlisle was now kneeling next to me. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything. Jake's gone."

"We… we should bring him to Billy," my voice quavered with uncertainty. Carlisle nodded and said something to Edward that I tuned out.

Jake was dead. And Edward was the only one who could be blamed. I ran all this through my head, trying to get an instant replay. There was no way I could've resisted it, not if Jasper could hardly stand a little papercut almost a year ago! I was a new vampire, and not even Edward could stand that much blood. My head was spinning with all the information I was taking in.

"Bella? Bella, we need to leave now, okay?" Edward asked softly. I nodded and stood up. We walked out of the clearing and back towards La Push. I wasn't aware of where were going, or what we had already passed. Before I realized we were even out of the forest, we were standing at Billy's front door. Carlisle knocked slowly and Billy opened the door. He stiffened at the sight of the Cullens. He knew. He knew I was one of them, but I didn't care. I only cared about Jacob.

"Cullen. What do you want?" Billy said harshly to Carlisle.

"It's your son. He found Vic—a very thirsty, vengeful vampire. She was after Bella, and Jacob tried to stop her. Edward tried to stop him, but…" Carlisle stepped aside to show Jake's mangled body in Emmett's arms. Billy's breathing became ragged and uneven. A sob escaped and Emmett placed Jacob's corpse into Billy's lap.

"My—my Jacob…" He cried over his son. We stood for what seemed like hours watching the elder Black mourn the younger. His weeping of grief turned to anger and he pointed a shaky finger at me.

"You… you pulled him into this! This is your fault!" He attempted to lift himself out of the wheelchair and collapsed. Carlisle laid him back into his chair, and Billy continued to blame.

"If you hadn't befriended these _creatures_, my son would still be alive!" He cried.

"Don't blame this on Bella! Jacob got himself killed by not listening to us, end of story!" I was surprised to see Emmett, not Edward, defend me. "And don't call us 'creatures!' We're as much human as he was!"

Billy seemed shocked at this, and he went pallid. Edward took my hand and muttered, "C'mon, Bella. Let's go." I took a final glance at Billy and turned away. As I turned, Charlie stood in front of me.

"Bells? What is this? What _are_ you?" His face was twisted in confusion and horror.

"Dad… I'm sorry. I can't tell you," I said, not even bothering to see if he'd seen Jake's body.

"Bella, I think he should know what he's dealing with," Billy put in. Edward opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. He opened it once more and quickly said:

"For once, I agree with Billy. Charlie should know. But Carlisle should explain it." The Cullens all nodded in agreement and everyone looked at Carlisle.

"Charlie, we need to talk. At our house," Carlisle added. Seeing as we hadn't exactly driven here, we blindfolded Charlie and put him on Emmett's back. Edward held me as he ran through La Push, Forks, and finally, the forest to our home. As we slowed to a walk at the front door, Alice stiffened. She leaned to Jasper and whispered something inaudible in his ear. Edward knew what she had said, and the three of them nodded. We stepped into the house of white stone and were shocked by several unexpected visitors.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were sanding in the Cullen's sitting room (A/N: Ironic, no?). I stifled my own screams by biting my lip as hard as I could.

"Hello, Bella," Marcus said coldly. "And who's this? Your father, I assume?"

Edward gritted his teeth, but Carlisle kept his cool.

"How ironic. We were just going to let Charlie here onto a little secret. You three will make great storytellers."

"You were going to tell a mere mortal about _us_?" Aro's eyes flickered towards me for a moment as he said the last word.

"We intend to change him afterwards, naturally," Carlisle said coolly.

"He's lying," Edward breathed into my ear as my eyes widened with fear. I relaxed slightly, but Charlie was still confused. His gaze moved to Carlisle for an explanation.

Carlisle began the tale of his vampirism, with Aro, Marcus and Caius commenting occasionally. Carlisle stopped speaking when he came to the part where we met the Voltouri.

"You see, Chief Swan, Bella is now one of us. She is supposed to have incredible powers, and I've already discovered a few. For example, her immunity to human blood. You saw her just after she became a vampire, in the hospital, and she had no desire to kill you. Her eyes were gold, not crimson, when she was finished transforming. That's something I've never seen, ever. And even today, she resisted Jacob Black's blood when even—" Carlisle was cut off.

"When even I had trouble," Edward finished. He looked at me with a hint of envy in his eyes.

_I love you, Bella._

I gasped. Heads turned to look at me. Surely, this time I wasn't hallucinating. Edward's voice had been in my head. He too, was shocked.

_Bella, can you hear me?_

_Yes. Should we tell them?_

Silence.

…_no._

"What is it?" Alice asked, the concern in her voice eminent.

"Err… nothing." I knew no one believed me, but I didn't care. Carlisle continued.

"Bella has accustomed to her abilities quicker than I did. She will be great," He ended. Charlie was absorbing this information when Aro spoke up.

"That brings us to why we're here. We said we'd visit, and so we are. As I can now see, I was right about Bella. Her goodness was carried over into her immortal self. Anymore abilities? Mind reading, maybe?"

I didn't respond.

"I guess not. I wonder, though, if you will reconsider our offer. All of you," Aro motioned Edward, Alice and I. I shook my head, as did the other two.

"Ciao, then." The trio was gone in the blink of an eye.

**A/N: gasp! A cliffie! How will Charlie respond? What's with Edward and Bella's connection?? Will I ever post another chapter?!?!?!**


	11. Broken

**Rose Red**

**A/N: Oh. My. God. A **_**chapter**_**????? Is this a dream?? It's been over three months since I posted a chapter due to… well… School, to be honest. I have to say I am already sick of Mark Twain and I'm only a chapter into Tom Sawyer. Stupid book reports… But in the time that I was busy not posting a chapter… ECLIPSE WAS RELEASED!!! And I got my mom to drive my sister and me to a bookstore to see Stephenie Meyer while she was on tour! How fun! Anyways, on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Chapter 11: Broken**

"Bella?" Charlie was shaking violently. Carlisle's chronicle of vampires, werewolves and the reason for everything that had happened in Forks for the past two years had put him in shock. We'd waited for him to respond to anything for several hours. He'd simply been staring at the glass-lined wall while we sat around. Jasper had finally interceded, making Charlie's pulse slow, until he finally calmed down.

"Yes?" The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile as Charlie emerged from his trance. Edward squeezed my hand lightly and rubbed my back in light circles.

_He's fine. We're all fine._ Edward's voice echoed in my head.

"Charlie, you can't tell anyone. We can… change you, if you want," Carlisle said softly.

"I won't tell anyone. But I don't want to be… one of you," Charlie's tone changed rapidly. He didn't seem scared, but rather disgusted. Like I was some kind of monster. One who drank human blood.

He stood up, and began to amble towards the massive front door. I grabbed his arm.

"Dad…" I pleaded.

"No, Bella. I can't… It's different now. I hope you're happy with your life. Now I understand why Jake is… was… so averse to you being with _him_." He gazed at Edward, tears brimming his chocolaty eyes. "Goodbye, Bells."

Suddenly I was angry. Charlie couldn't even accept my choice. A choice that would make me happy forever, even if it did require a few sacrifices. Jacob included. My temper raged. I clenched my fists and strutted furiously to the doorway where Charlie was shutting the glass paned door.

_Bella, stop._ Edward commanded me. _This isn't your fault._

I kept moving.

"Bella! BELLA!" Emmett's voice roared from behind me as I broke through the door. Glass rained to the cold, marble floor. A huge hand gripped my shoulder. "Bella, don't you dare go after him. If you do, I may be forced to go Medieval on your ass."

I repressed a giggle at Emmett's attempt at a joke. My split-second pause allowed Alice to get in front of me, blocking my path. Emmett and Jasper were at either side of me, and Edward followed behind.

"Bella," Edward said in his familiar velvety voice. "If you go after Charlie, he could die. You could _kill_ him. Do you want that?" Edward' statement began to sink in. My knees trembled. Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted him to accept us," Edward whispered. "I'll always love you. We all will."

I picked up the newspaper the next morning, and gasped when I saw the headline:

**Quileute Teen Dead: Homicide Suspected**

_Jacob Black, a sixteen-year-old member of the Quileute Tribe in La Push, Washington, was found dead by his father, William Black, yesterday in the woods near his home. Jacob had suffered multiple puncture wounds in his chest and bled to death in a clearing. Though no official investigation has begun, it is believed that Forks resident Edward Cullen is the culprit in the possible murder. Much of Cullen's DNA was found at the crime scene, along with an unidentified body of a redheaded female._

_Cullen and Black had clashed previously over Cullen's girlfriend, Isabella Swan, and they were believed to have brawled before Black was killed. No witnesses have come forward about the stabbing, but Swan's DNA was also found near the crime scene. Swan's father, the chief of police in Forks, spoke to us about the slaying._

"_Jake was a good kid. He didn't deserve this. He was trying to protect my daughter."_

_Isabella Swan in currently missing, believed to be kidnapped by Cullen and his family. An investigation will begin within the week, and Black's funeral will take place on Friday._

"Kidnapped?!" I screeched. "Edward, they think you _kidnapped_ me!"

"Which is why we have to leave," Edward rounded the corner into the sitting room holding two duffel bags. One for me and one for him.

"But…" I trailed off. I couldn't think of a legitimate reason to stay. Charlie didn't care, Jacob was gone, and I had everything I wanted when I was with the Cullens. "Okay. I'm going to assume those are already packed and we're taking the Volvo. I'll go get dressed."

Edward chuckled and followed me up to his—well, our—room. I took the steps two at a time, Edward just behind. I walked down the long, dark hallway and pushed open the door to our room. Edward closed the door and grabbed my waist. He pulled me towards him and touched his forehead to mine.

"Kiss me," I said. He moved his mouth, and our lips touched. I closed my eyes, and Edward tangled his hand in my hair. I ran my hand under his shirt, feeling the marble smoothness of his back. We collapsed on the bed, and I gasped for air, even though I didn't need to. Old habits die hard.

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"We have to leave."

"Why?" Edward sounded perplexed, and I couldn't blame him. I pointed. The door was halfway open and Alice was leaning against the wall, her face blank.

"Oh."

I sat up and Alice snapped out of her reverie. I gave her a questioning look.

"They're coming," she whispered. "We've gotta go." I leaped to my feet and grabbed my duffle.

"Alice, who's coming?" I asked frantically.

_The police, _Edward said in my mind. _They're coming to find you._

I raced to the garage where Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper already stood. Edward and Alice were at my heels and I began to climb into the Volvo when a hand stopped me.

"They're going to suspect that you're with him, Bella. Edward, you take Alice and Jasper. Emmett, Bella and I will go in my car. Rosalie and Esme will stay here for two days until it's safe for all of us to leave," Carlisle instructed. I glanced at Edward, but he was wearing a face that told me that he agreed with Carlisle.

"Shotgun!" Emmett called. I sighed and crawled into the back of Carlisle's black sedan. Emmett bounced into the front seat and Carlisle took the driver's seat. We pulled out of the garage into the cold, wet forest that was once my home.

**A/N: Okay, I know there was a lot of dialogue and it was short, but **_**it's a chapter**_**!!!! I'll try and update soon, but don't quote me on that. If you want to imagine what happens in the meantime, the next chapter is very Emmett-focused. Go crazy.**


End file.
